Ally to the Rescue
by Writing4ever4God
Summary: Takes place before "What Matters Most." Ally works with her aunts and mother to save the book of Shadows from a demon while Cole works to prove he's good now.  R/R


DISC: I DO NOT own any of the chars from Charmed. They belong to the Wb. I do however own Ally. A/N: Once again, this is another old Charmed story of mine. I Hope everyone likes it! Again a huge thanks to Susannah for sending it to me! Also, this story takes place before "What Matter's Most." "Ally to the Rescue"

"**Lucy crept up the stairs of the old Victorian house. She wasn't sure what she was going to find, but she knew she had to keep going. As she reached the top of the stairs the door opened on its own and there at the top of the stairs was a-"**

** Creek. **

**Ally's bedroom door crept open as Phoebe poked her head in to say good-night to her daughter.**

**Ally and Cole both jumped in surprise and Ally almost fell off Cole's lap.**

**Phoebe gave her husband a questioning look as she raised her eyebrows and walked into the room.**

"**I hope you're not telling Ally those scary stories again."**

**Cole looked at Ally, who then looked at her mother with a look of innocence on her face.**

"**Uh-huh," Phoebe said, shaking her head as she gave Ally a kiss and managed to get a small hug out of her.**

**Phoebe was used to this however. **

**Ever since Ally was born she had been a Daddy's girl. And now ever since Cole had saved Ally from being taken by a demon, Ally and Cole seemed to become even more inseparateable, if that was even possible. **

"**Good-night, sweetie," Phoebe said, planting another kiss on Ally's forehead. **

"**Sweet dreams and don't let Daddy scare you too much with those stories. If they get too scary, you be sure to let him know. Okay?"**

**Ally nodded.**

"**I will Mommy. I promise." Ally put her fingers up and made the promise sign that she saw her Aunt Paige do a hundred times. The child grinned and then turned back to her father as Phoebe smiled a half-smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.**

"**So did Lucy get attacked by whatever was at the top of the stairs?" Ally asked, her big brown eyes wide with expectance and wonder.**

"**Well…." Cold said, pulling Ally securely onto his lap once again. "What do you think Allers?" He asked, using Ally's nickname that he had made up for her since she was born.**

**Ally giggled at this, but then her expression quickly turned to one of thought.**

"**I think Lucy was attacked," Ally said in a whisper.**

"**Well, let's just see." Cole said as he settled back against Ally's headboard and began to tell the story once more. "Lucy blinked twice and closed her eyes once. When she opened them again, she saw a demon with green skin and tentacles coming out of its head. Lucy tried her best to freeze the demon, but she was frozen with fear herself. Just as the thought all hope was lost-"  
"Aunt Paige showed up and vanquished him!" Ally interrupted triumphantly.**

**Cole frowned slightly, but then smiled down at his daughter.**

"**Now look here young lady," Cole said, pretending to sound stern, "whose telling this story? You or me?"**

**Any other time, Ally would have gotten a little bit scared, fearing that she was in trouble, but she could see a smile creasing her father's lips.**

"**You," she said, raising her head to plant a kiss on his cheek. "I just thought I would help you a little bit. Don't you want my help?" Ally looked up at Cold hopefully.  
"Of course I want your help," Cold told Ally, squeezing the child tightly. "So what do you think should happen next?"**

**Ally grinned and thought for a moment.**

"**Well, Aunt Paige calls for a stick she sees laying on the table, it comes to her, but the demon is too strong, so then I shimmer in and help Aunt Paige vanquish the demon. We save Lucy and help her get back home to her family." Ally smiled up at Cole. "Pretty good, huh?"  
Cole smiled back and nodded.**

"**Pretty good indeed."  
It was silent for awhile, but then Cole glanced over at the clock and said, "Well, I think it's time for a certain little witch to get to bed."**

**Ally gave him a Look.**

"**But Daddy," she whined, "I want to hear more. And this time I PROMISE I won't interrupt you."**

**Cole laughed.**

"**Ally, honey, you aren't going to bed because you interrupted Daddy's story."**

"**Then why?" Ally asked, a determined look crossing her face.**

"**Because it's past your bedtime. And besides," Cole lowered his voice and whispered, "If I let you stay up any later, Mommy will punish both of us. Now let's go. I'll tuck you in after you brush your teeth."**

**Ally sighed and nodded. She had almost laughed a little at what her father had just said about her mother, but she still didn't like the idea of having to go to bed, even though it was truly past her bedtime. Her normal bedtime was at nine o' clock and it was now fifteen minutes past ten.**

**After Ally had brushed her teeth, she climbed into bed and waited for her father to come back.**

**Cole soon appeared with Ally's teddy bear in his right hand and a glass of warm milk in the other.**

**He set the bear next to Ally and handed her the milk.**

"**Thank you Daddy," Ally said politely between sips.**

"**You're welcome, honey. Now drink up and then Daddy will tuck you in and after that, I'll send Mommy in to say good-night to you. How does that sound? Is that a deal?"**

**Ally nodded as she finished up her milk.**

"**It's a deal!" She said. She put her right hand out ot shake her father's left one, but as she did this, the glass fell and shattered on the ground.**

**Ally gasped and looked up at her father with a frown.**

"**I'm sorry Daddy," she said truthfully. "I didn't mean to do it. It was an accident."**

**Cold nodded and smiled at her.**

"**It's okay, sweetheart. No harm done." He then made the mess disappear magically.**

**Ally giggled.**

"**Just don't' tell Mommy I did that." He said to the girl.**

**Ally nodded and did the promise sign once again.**

"**I won't," she said honestly. "I promise." Then she put her finger to her lips and made a shushing sound. "It's our secret."**

"**Aw, that's my girl," Cole said, sitting on the edge of Ally's bed and giving her a kiss on the forehead before pulling her onto his lap for a hug. "Now what do you say, Allers? One more story before bed?"**

**Ally grinned.**

"**You mean it?" She asked, not sure if she believed she was actually going to get an extra treat when she was really supposed to have been asleep an hour ago.**

**Cole nodded.**

"**Why not? Mommy is on the phone with her boss and it doesn't look like she's going to be getting off anytime soon."**

**Ally nodded and gave her father a kiss.**

**After Cole was done telling Ally a short story about a shadow creature and how it ate kid-witches and stole their powers, he re-tucked the child into bed and gave her a kiss.**

**Just before Cole was about to leave, Ally put out oa hand to stop him.**

"**Daddy, wait," She said, her voice firm and her look more determine than ever. "What are we forgetting?"**

**Cole looked oblivious for a moment.**

"**I don't know, sweetie. Let's see…. I gave you a kiss and a hug. I told you an extra story and I just gave you another kiss. Oh and I gave you your glass of milk. So isn't that all?" He now had a look in his eye that Ally knew well. It was one that meant he was half-serious, half-joking around.**

"**Hmmmm?" Ally said in response, her _expression more determined than ever to get what she wanted. Ally sighed. "Do I have to tell you Daddy?"**

**Cole thought for a moment, then nodded.  
"I guess you're going to have to."**

"**Our prayers!" Ally said, with four year old finality. There was a slight giggle to her reply that made Cole smile.  
"Oh, that's right!" Cole said, putting a hand to his forehead as if he had just remembered something he meant to do.**

**This got Ally giggling.**

"**Will you say them with me, Daddy?" She asked, her big brown eyes full of hope as she gazed up at her father.**

**Cole nodded.**

"**Sure, sweetheart." He sat down beside Ally's bed and Ally took his hand in hers. Then they began to recite Ally's ritual prayer.**

"**Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep. If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take."**

**After they were done reciting the first part, Ally continued alone asking God to bless the people she most loved.**

"**God bless Mommy, God bless Daddy. God bless Aunt Paige and Aunt Piper. And Uncle Leo. And God bless Melinda and Emily and Becca and Kassy."  
"Amen." Cole and Ally said together.**

**After they were done saying their prayers, Cole gave Ally one last hug and a kiss. Then he left the room in search of Phoebe. He found her sitting at the desk, working on some last-minute paperwork.**

"**Ally's in bed," Cole announced to Phoebe as he entered the room.**

"**That's good," Phoebe said, not looking up from her work quite yet.**

"**She's waiting for you to go and say good-night to her." Cole told his wife. "I told her you would be in."**

**Phoebe nodded and forced herself to get up. As she started for Ally's room, she turned back to Cole and said, "I hope you didn't keep her up too late telling her those stupid stories again, Cole Turner."**

**Cole looked innocently at Phoebe.**

"**Now what would make you say that?" He asked, but he knew all too well that Phoebe knew the truth.**

**When Phoebe entered Ally's room, she found her daughter sound asleep. She was snuggled underneath the covers, clutching her bear, Sugar, close to her chest.**

**Phoebe smiled lovingly down at Ally as she bent down and gave her a kiss good-night.**

"**Sweet dreams, Allers," she whispered. "Mommy loves you and I will see you in the morning."**

**After she had put on Ally's night-light, Phoebe left the room and returned to Cole who was now making tea for the both of them in the kitchen.**

**Ally laid in bed, staring out the window at the starry sky. She had been asleep for about an hour and a half, but she was now awake. She had no idea what had woken her up, but she soon felt like she wasn't alone.**

**Ally took a deep breath and tore her eyes away from the stars long enough to stare around her room. Everything looked the same, except for a shadow that was coming out of her closet.**

**Ally held her breath as she repeated to herself softly, "Daddy's story wasn't real. It wasn't real. Monsters aren't real. Monsters aren't real. That mean lady is gone. I'm okay. I'm okay. Daddy and Mommy are both in the house with me. I'm okay. I'm-" She stopped when she realized that the thing that was in her closet was no longer there.**

**As Ally gazed around the room, she realized that the creature or whatever it was, was now moving towards the foot of her bed.**

**Without thinking, Ally threw her hands out in front of her just like she had seen her Aunt Piper do whenever she wanted to freeze something.**

**The creature didn't freeze, however, a force-field that looked almost pink, surrounded it.**

**Ally waited a few seconds before she dashed out of her room and ran for her parents' bedroom.**

"**Daddy!" She whispered loudly, after pushing the door open and tired to catch her breath as she half-ran half-walked over to Cole's side of the bed. "Daddy! Daddy, please wake up. There's s-something in my room. And I'm not imagining it either." By this time, Ally had climbed onto the bed and was now nudging Cole gently, hoping it would wake him up.**

**Finally, after what seemed like forever, Cole began to stir. He opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Ally, sitting next to him, her eyes full of fright and tears.**

"**Ally, honey, what's the matter, sweetie? Come here. Come to Daddy." He gathered his little girl up in his arms and hugged her close. "Did you have a bad dream?"**

**Ally shook her head.**

"**Th-there's something in my room. I-I w-woke up and I saw something in my closet. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, it was coming over to my bed."**

"**What did it look like?" Cole asked, he was now beginning to tuck Ally in next to him, all the while, still holding her part-way in his arms protectively.**

**Ally thought for a moment before answering her father's question. She hadn't really gotten a good look at the creature, but she knew who it reminded her of.**

"**I couldn't see it really well in the dark," she said honestly, "but when I threw my hands out like Aunt Piper does, a pink ring trapped it and it couldn't move. It looked like the demon in your story." Ally said these last few words in a whisper.**

**Cole nodded as he hugged Ally closer.**

"**Aw, honey, you know that was just a story right?"  
"What was just a story?" A familiar voice aside from right beside Cole.**

**Phoebe had woken up and she had caught the last part of their conversation.**

"**Oh nothing," Cole said, trying to shrug it off. "Ally just had a bad dream. Nothing to worry about. I was just about to put her back in bed."**

**Phoebe gave him a Look, but didn't say anything.**

**When they arrived back in Ally's room, Cole re-tucked Ally into bed and then thoroughly checked her closet, but he couldn't find anything.**

** Sighing, Cole return to Ally's bed and sat down beside his daughter. He began to stroke Ally's hair before speaking.**

** "I didn't find anything," he told her. "Where was it again?"**

** "In my closet," Ally answered tearfully.**

**Cole nodded and searched his daughter's closet, but he couldn't find anything.**

** "I still can't find anything." He told her.**

**Ally pointed a finger at the pink force field.**

** "There," she said. "it's right there."**

**Cole turned and saw it, but he couldn't see anything in it.**

** "Maybe Mommy will be able to see it," he suggested, turning to leave the room.**

** "Daddy don't go! Please don't!" Ally called out.**

** "I'll be right back, honey," Cole promised. "I'm just going to get Mommy."  
Ally nodded, but she still felt scared.**

**About ten minutes later, Cole returned with Phoebe at his heals.**

**As they entered the room, Phoebe gasped slightly.**

**Cole could tell that she indeed could see what was there.**

** "I think it's time for Ally to learn the spell," Phoebe told her husband. "Ya know, the spell to vanquish the W-O-O-G-I-E man."**

** Cole nodded.**

** "Well I'll leave that story up to you," he turned to leave, but a slight whimper of disapproval from Ally made him turn around.**

** "Do you want me to stay?" He asked the child.**

** She nodded and latched onto his hand as Cole sat down beside her bed.**

** After Phoebe had settled herself down next to Ally, she began to tell Ally the story.**

**She said how the woogie man was black colour, and he was nasty…the only way to kill it is to say a spell. Ally listened closely to the story. Cole could tell by Ally's face that she was very scared. Just as Phoebe was about to teach Ally the spell to vanquish the woogie man, Cole stopped her. **

** "hey I think Ally's really tired. Tell her the rest tomorrow" Cole said. Phoebe agreed and kissed the top of Ally's head. "get some sleep honey, I'll tell you the rest of the woogie man story tomorrow."**

**Ally nodded.**

**Phoebe hugged her goodnight first and left while Cole stayed behind to tuck his daughter in bed once again. "daddy please sleep here tonight" Ally pleaded. **

**Cole smiled.**

"**Aww sweetie I'd love to but your bed so too small" **

"**Then can I go into yours and mommy's room please? I'm scared!" Ally's expression on her face gave Cole no choice but to do what she asks. "Alright, lets go" Ally laughed and jumped out of her bed. She went with Cole outside to his and Phoebe's room. But half way out she felt the same feeling as before, as if someone was following her.**

"**Daddy, someone's here" Ally said.**

"**Don't worry Ally," Cole said holding on to her hand. "Daddy, I think he's behind that door" Ally cried. Cole didn't look through. **

**They went to Phoebe's room. She had just fallen asleep. "Mommy!" Ally said giving her a soft pat. Phoebe woke up. "hey sweetie..what are you doing up? Didn't daddy tuck you in?" **

"**I'm sleeping here tonight! Daddy said so" Ally said.**

**Phoebe looked at Cole. He gave a 'please don't get mad at me, I didn't have any choice' look. But phoebe wasn't mad. She lay back up and tucked Ally in the middle.**

"**Good night Mommy and Daddy" Ally said the last words before falling asleep. After Ally was sleeping soundly, Phoebe whispered to Cole "Do you think it might've been the woogie man?" **

"**you really think so?" Cole asked. Phoebe's look become serious. "what if the woogyman is after Ally?" She asked. Cole put some blankets on Ally as she had slept for a while now. "look at Ally, isn't she sweet when she's sleeping" Cole said.**

"**Let's get back to the woogyman" Phoebe protested. "oh yeah. Woogyman." Cole said. "why would he attack Ally?"**

"**because it attacked me and Ally's our daughter so he'll probably go down the track" Phoebe said. Cole nodded. "So we have to teach Ally the spell first thing tomorrow."**

**They agreed and looked at Ally one more time before closing their eyes themselves.**

**When Phoebe and Cole woke, they saw Ally still sleeping. **

"**I think we should let her sleep, we'll go outside and make food" Phoebe suggested. Cole agreed and they both headed out the door leaving Ally alone in the bed.**

**Cole and Phoebe arrived in the kitchen. They were making some breakfast when they heard Ally's voice. It was a scream.**

"**MOMMY DADDY HELP" She yelled.**

**They rushed up to the room but it was too late. Ally was nowhere to be found.**

"**Cole where has Ally gone?" Phoebe panicked. "I don't know but we'll get her back!" Cole said. "Can you please try to find her?" Phoebe asked. "Don't worry leave it to me" **

**After a while later, Cole had gone looking for Ally. Phoebe was starting to worry about Ally a lot.**

**Paige and Piper were both out. Piper had gone on a trip with Leo and Paige was busy at work. Phoebe looked at her watch. It had been 30 minutes and Cole still hadn't returned. She decided to call Paige first. She didn't want to ruin Piper and Leo's honeymoon so she waited for Paige to answer.**

"**Phoebe is that you?" Paige asked over the phone. "yes, I'm very worried because Ally disappeared. I think a demon took her" Phoebe said.**

"**honey relax. I'll be there right away" Paige said.  
Paige told her boss that she had a family emergency and orbed back straight away.**

"**what happened to Ally?" Paige asked calming her sister down.**

"**I think the woogyman took her or some other demon" She replied. "had Cole gone looking for her?" Paige asked. "yes"**

"**he'll be back with Ally soon hopefully" Paige said. "but he's been gone for so long. Maybe he can't find her" Phoebe couldn't bear the thought of losing her own daughter.**

"**We'll find Ally" Paige confirmed. That had made Phoebe feel a bit better.**

"**thanks for rushing home so quickly" she said. "that's Ok" Paige replied. "my boss is used to me having family emergencies" they both smiled.**

**Cole came rushing in.**

"**found Ally?" Phoebe asked. Cole's face told the story already. The answer was no. "how can you not find her? With all your sensing powers?" Phoebe asked.**

"**I don't know, I really can't find her anywhere. I think we have to start finding out which demon is behind this"**

"**how are we going to find out?" Phoebe asked.**

"**I'm not sure yet, but I think a high chance of what Ally saw in her closet last night" Cole replied. As they looked more, Ally was nowhere to be found. Phoebe and Cole **

**had searched everywhere, but no Ally. **

**No one knew where Ally was, she had been gone for almost 2 days now. Cole still tried to find her, the disappearance of Ally was a shock because which demon could hide her so well that no one knew where she was?**

**Then Paige came rushing in, "I might have found out where Ally went!" She exploded. That made Phoebe and Cole jump. "REALLY?" They said together. "Better news is she's still alive." Paige said. Phoebe was happy but confused. "how can you be so sure?" She asked. Paige explained. "Well I cast a little spell, and found out that she's been taken to a different plane, but well I don't know what it is, but it's going to be very hard to get there."**

"**what do we do?" Phoebe asked. "First thing, tell Piper" Paige said. Phoebe nodded and rushed to tell Piper the news.**

**Piper was relieved too. "Paige, how did you know what spells to cast?" she asked. Paige grinned. "That's one of the things I always like doing." **

"**Good point" Phoebe said.**

**They searched in the book, "Phoebe do you think you can try to get a premonition? Maybe then we can find out more information." Piper suddenly said.**

"**I'll try. What was the last thing Ally touched?" She asked. Cole came in holding a pillow. "This". He handed the pillow to Phoebe. As she touched it, a premonition did come. She saw Ally. The little girl was in a dark place and her both hands were tied. She then saw some demons coming in. They popped straight back out.**

**Then Phoebe came out of it. "Honey, what did you see?" Cole asked worriedly. "Ally was in a place where demons kept coming in, and they tied her hands.**

"**I'll go through all the planes I can to get our girl back" Cole said. "I'm going to look in the book of shadows. Just remember, be careful." Phoebe warned him. He agreed and shimmered out.**

"**I hope he finds her" Phoebe said to Paige and Piper. "Don't worry, Cole won't let Ally disappear too long." Phoebe then grabbed the b.o.s. from the attic and started flipping the pages. "We better look for more information if Cole comes back with nothing."**

**They looked through. There was one spell to find a lost witch, but is Ally a witch yet? Will it work? They didn't know. Cole wasn't back yet, but he was looking in the right place. There was a lot of planes and he had to look through a lot to find out which one Ally was in. Soon he could sense Ally. **

"**Honey I'm coming." He did a final shimmer and came right into a place where Ally was kept. **

"**Daddy, I knew you'd come!" Ally cried as Cole ran to her. "Who took you here?" He asked as he untied the ropes that bound Ally's hands. "Is that better?" he asked kindly. Ally hugged her him. "Daddy you're the best" She said.**

"**Let's go home." Cole said holding on to Ally. "I promise this won't happen to you again. But who took you here? Was it the woogyman?" **

"**No, it was someone else" Ally said but before she could go on, they had already shimmered home giving Paige, Phoebe and Piper a heart attack. "Ally!" Phoebe said happily. She gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.**

"**Mommy I missed you." Ally said. "Paige, can you please take Ally somewhere? I want to talk to Cole." Phoebe said and bent down to Ally. "Honey, just go and play with Aunty Paige. I need to ask Cole some questions." Ally nodded. Paige took her outside. **

"**Cole, do you know who took her?" Phoebe asked as soon as Ally and Paige had gone, and Piper also walked out of the room.**

"**No, Ally said it wasn't the woogyman." Cole said. "We have to protect Melinda and the others too." Phoebe said. Cole agreed. "I promise to keep an eye for the demon too." Cole said. **

**They flipped the book of shadows together. "I did see one demon, let me see." Cole said and grabbed the book. He flipped until he got to a page. It was a demon. But the name seemed very familiar. Abraxas. Phoebe started to remember, a few years ago, it took the book of shadows out to another plane, and nearly killed them all with the book. But how is he alive? **

"**Phoebe do you know that demon?" Cole asked. Phoebe forgot. When she, Piper and Prue fought this, Cole wasn't here yet. "Yes, we've vanquished him, but how is he still alive?" Phoebe asked. "Maybe there's 2 of them?" Cole suggested.**

"**I don't think so. The book says there's only one."**

"**He must have somehow used his tricks to make himself alive again." Cole said.**

"**We must vanquish him."**

"**ok I'm on a role." Cole tugged on the book. Soon, Cole and Phoebe read a little bit. There was only one way to make him gone forever. That is to destroy the Book of Shadows. "We can't do that. We need the book." Phoebe said. "I agree but why does it say that?" **

"**Maybe they're playing a trick." Phoebe said.**

**Then Leo orbed in with Melinda. "Hi guys," he said. "I have something important to tell you. The elders wanted me to. There's a demon called Abraxas and he must be vanquished but for that to happen you gotta destroy the book…"**

"**Of shadows?" Phoebe asked. Leo nodded. "How can we do that? That's a very important part, and without that we could get killed." **

**Leo agreed on everything, but he was confused too. "The elders said you must do it. I don't understand why but they didn't tell me."**

"**But.."**

"**looks like that's the only way to save Ally and Melinda. He comes after children with powers."**

"**Oh first he comes after the book of shadows now them?" Phoebe said angrily. There was no way to destroy the book anyway. It's protected. "Leo, what do we do? I think we're more screwed now than ever before."**

"**Just let me go and vanquish him…"**

"**What are you guys talking about?" Paige entered carrying Ally in her arms. "Cole took Ally out of the room to make some food for her.**

"**Phoebe, Leo? What were you talking about?" Paige asked.**

"**Abraxas."**

"**Who's that?"**

"**A demon who took Ally. The one way to vanquish him is to destroy the book of shadows." Phoebe explained. "You've got to be kidding." Paige said. "No, I'm not'**

"**Destroy? Are you crazy?" Piper heard the conversation too.**

"**We don't want Melinda and Ally getting killed do we?" Phoebe asked.**

"**Of course not but we can't destroy the book, or else we'll be more easily killed than before without the book to help us."**

"**Stop that, you're making it worse." Leo said trying to stop the argument. "I was thinking, maybe I can find a way to vanquish him, but you have to be prepared, the worse might come sooner than you think."**

**Leo left.**

**There was silence.**

**This was all getting strange. How did Abraxas survive anyway. The night, Phoebe thought she might write some of the important spells out. So that they still had part of the book.**

"**Piper, we got to do it, for our daughters." **

"**I thought about it too, and you were right. That is the only way." Piper said sitting down next to Phoebe. "But how will we be witches without the book?" **

"**I don't know, but I'm going to write spells down. You helping?" Phoebe asked. "Sure." **

**The next day, they had decided to make a potion, that was the only way. Leo said there weren't any other options. But he held a secret too. Which the Charmed Ones didn't know about.**

**In the morning, Phoebe woke up Ally, "Honey, you daddy will stay with you today, we have to go and do something." She kissed Ally goodbye and left.**

"**Now let daddy read you a story." Cole said. Ally stopped him from taking out a book. "No, daddy please tell me the woogyman spell." **

"**You sure?" **

"**Yes"**

"**Alright. Here it goes, remember ok." Cole began, and he said:**

**I am light  
I am one too strong to fight  
Return to dark where shadows dwell  
You cannot have this Halliwell  
Go away and leave my sight  
And take with you this endless night**

"**Ally you must say it when you see it, promise?" Cole asked. Ally gave a promising look. "yes Daddy."**

**Phoebe, Paige and Piper orbed into the place where they kept Ally hidden. "Alright Abraxas, we're gonna vanquish you." Piper said.**

**There was an evil laugh. **

"**Ha ha, you think you could kill me?"**

"**oh yeah, lets see about that" Phoebe said, she put the book in front of her, and thought, "bye bye book of shadows. We'll miss you"**

**And threw the potion at it. There was smoke, and the next thing they knew, the book exploded, and so did Abraxas.**

"**I guess his gone, and so is the book" Paige said sadly.**

"**No it's not" Leo orbed in and said.**

"**Leo, what do you mean?" Piper asked. **

"**You'll see."**

**When they got back, Ally had just fallen asleep. " Well according to the Elders, Ally have the powers to restore the Book of Shadows." Leo said.**

**The girls were shocked.**

"**What?" They asked. "It's not a joke. Ally can do it, you'll have to get her to learn her powers."**

"**How do we know what to teach her?" Phoebe asked.  
"Just follow your instincts." Leo assured her.**

**Ally woke up. She was a bit tired. "hey sweetie," Phoebe said to her daughter. Ally smiled back. "I'll try to teach her too." Cole said holding Phoebe's hands.**

"**Ally, you have to try and do something," Phoebe said softly. "What?" Ally wondered. "Put your hands out," Phoebe said, finding it hard to believe herself at how much she knew what to say. **

"**And touch the flowers," Cole joined in. Ally did that. But amazingly, she found out that the flowers which were dead started to come alive again.**

"**And also, try touching this" Cole pointed to the some burned wood.**

**She did, and the ashes returned to trees. Ally was too shocked to say anything. "Now, how do we get her to restore the book?" Phoebe asked Cole. **

**Piper handed her the remaining bottle of the potion. "Maybe by this." She opened the lid, only a little bit was left. Ally touched the liquid, it filled the room and the next thing they knew, the book of shadows was back.**

"**What about Abraxas? Is he alive too?" Paige asked.**

"**Well I don't think so" Cole replied. He took Ally's hands and said proudly "that's my little girl!"**

**Ally giggled when Cole tickled her under the chin.**

** She was glad everything was back to normal again. One thing she was sure of, it was no matter what, she would always be Daddy's little girl.**

** THE END **


End file.
